A Mother and A Father
by Delia Medina
Summary: ..."they always knew that as the role of a Mother and as the role of a Father they would always pull back into each other again, no matter what." (Kyoya/Tamaki.)


**THIS IS A LONG ONE OH MY GGGGGGOOD. Geez, I'm so bad with putting off One Wish for more yaoi oneshots... *dead***

**This idea has been in my head all damn day so might as well just write this to satisfy my need for yaoi. We're going to Ouran baby! If you can tolerate my first attempt at yaoi then let's see you tolerate my second. -.-' (Jesus help me...)**

**Enjoy, my darlings~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Today was a normal day at the Host Club. Honey stuffing his face with cakes adorably while Mori sat silently still looking quite attractive in front of squealing girls, the Hitachiin Twins using there incest to lore squeals from more girls, Haruhi using her charms and politeness to cause more squealing girls, and of course "Daddy" was prancing around teaching a young girl how to slow dance... With more squealing girls surrounding the two. And Kyoya was typing at his laptop adding up profits as usual. He looked around the music room briefly, seeming quite satisfied with the handy work of his club members. His eyes scanned the room only to meet the figure of the blonde prince himself. Ugh. Tamaki was so... arrogant. He never met a person so arrogant, so full of himself, so loud, yet so beautiful at the same time in his life. Ever since Tamaki pranced in front of him the first time they met, as Kyoya stared at the young boy squabbling stereotypes of the Japanese culture he knew that this was the beginning of something much more. But he just never thought it come to this. He never thought he would come to the conclusion that he was in love with his best friend.<p>

It was a hard situation when he first came to the realization of his feelings for the boy just three months ago. It hit him like a semi truck knocking the life out of him. It caught him off guard. It made his mind and heart run like a jackrabbit on steroids. And it all started when Tamaki had started going insane for Haruhi. Kyoya was so used to be center of attention in Tamaki's eyes that it hit him so painfully hard when he felt himself watching for the sidelines as his best friend fall hopelessly for her. His heart ached. His mask started to fade. And it was so incredibly embarrassing. He started growing envious, he started overthinking things. But, please. Pft. He had a business to run. He shouldn't let something so trivial yet, so painful get in his way. Nope. Not him. Not now. Definitely not now. Not when his friends needed him to be cool and collected so he could guide them when irrationality came. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began to notice the growing stiffness of his back from sitting too long. Dammit. He stood up and twisted about and stretched trying to relax his muscles. Jesus, he was tense. And he also noticed from the reflection of his laptop the exhaustion was now noticeable to point out. Exams have been shoved up his ass making the stress grow ten times more. He gave one last look around the room giving a small nod of approval to himself and sat back in his chair typing up the calculations of there profits until the host club came to end.

Once the final squealing girl frolicked out of the room all the members let a united sigh of relief, Kyoya included. Tamaki clasped his hands happily. "Oh, the sound of a beautiful crowed of girls squealing over my beauty truly makes life worth living!~" Tamaki cooed, while dramatically draping a hand over his forehead while dipping his head back. Haruhi snickered. "Save your breath, Senpai, they weren't just squealing for you, you know." She replied, bluntly. Tamaki began to sob dramatically running over to the girl to pull her in a tight embrace. "OH HARUHI HOW COULD YOU QUESTION DADDY'S BEAUTY SO MEANLY?!" He cried out, as the other club members laughed fondly over how Haruhi was bickering to Tamaki to get off of her. Kyoya rubbed his temple and looked from the corner of his eyes watching the two joke and laugh. He growled annoyed and envious. The bickering and the laughs seemed like loud screams and ringings in his ears making his head pound. He couldn't finish typing this report in this suffocating and loud atmosphere. Tamaki then ran over and draped an arm around the exhausted male. "Mommy! Tell Haruhi to stop being mean to me!" He cried, giving him a pleading look. Oh, he did not have time for this shit. "Tamaki, dammit just..." Ugh. Another wave of nausea hit him. The exams, the club, the new developed feelings for his best friend, the jealousy, the act, it really was making him sick out of his stomach. Tamaki was so dense! He never noticed the twinges of pain he would go through for him. The thousands of dollars he would spend to make him happy. The all nighters he pulled to set up themes for the club, but he never recalled a thank you, a pat on the back, words of reassurance, just him, and him alone. All Tamaki did was whine over something Haruhi said, or bitch over something Haruhi did. "Tamaki, can you just for second learn to grow up?" He growled, finally losing his temper. Tamaki flinched at the sudden poison and anger in his voice. "Kyoya... What's gotten into you? Why are you acting so nasty and rude!? All day you just sit there and glare at the world with no emotion! You just keep to yourself and don't say anything!" He snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. Oh hell no. Kyoya stood up, no glaring down at the other boy, causing all the members to watch this argument unfold.

"What about you?! You always whine over something that's so pointless! Thinking I always have the answers, that I'm the one that always has to clean up your messes! But, never once have you stepped out your way to give me a thank you or recognize the things I do for you! And now for pointing it out, I'm the bad guy! It's not fair that no matter what I say or do I get screwed either way!" He snapped, his face getting flushed red. He never in his life spoke this loud nor gotten so angry before. His cool and collected demeanor was long gone and so was Tamaki's optimistic and dramatic one. Tamaki growled and stood up towering the other one. "Well, I'm not a fortune teller, how the hell should I know if all you do is act emotionless all the damn time?!" He exclaimed back his face in a sneer of frustration. Kyoya clenched his fists, he was trembling with anger. "Because your supposed to be my best friend!" He screamed.

Tamaki's eyes widened. He went silent, the whole room went silent. Kyoya growled. He had enough. He was embarrassed so incredibly hurt and angry. He brushed Tamaki roughly out of the way leaving his reports forgotten and slamming the door out of the room.

Tamaki jumped slightly of how loud Kyoya had slammed the door. Tamaki felt angry, so very angry. Not at Kyoya, but at himself. Every word he said was true. He should have known. How could he call himself his best friend if he was too blinded with Haruhi to even see the pain the other was going through? How could he be a refuge of trust and warmth if he was too blind to give his friend a thank you? Tamaki stood staring at the ground ashamed of himself. Haruhi looked at him and stood up walking over to the broken prince. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Kyoya really does care about you, you know, I may go as far to say that he loves you. He does a lot for you and for the club... You know tons of people would kill to have that kind of support. Senpai, I know it's hard to keep up with him, but relationships require two to work... Not just one." She said, as soft and caring as she could. Love? Tamaki never thought about it that way before. Kyoya was always there for him. He would stand by his side if was going through a crisis. And it made sense to him. Kyoya was the mother for a reason. Because that's how Tamaki looked at it. Heh. He should of known. Of course it was love. He was just too blind and dense to see it before. Tamaki never would have gotten this club without him, he never would have felt the warmth he had with him, and never would have realized how lucky he was to have him by his side. He was emotionless for his sake. To make him happy. And that was more than even enough to show how Kyoya really cared. A smile grazed his beautiful features. "Thank you, Haruhi. That helped me a lot." He replied.

"Uhh... Boss? Don't you think you should go to Kyoya now?" Hikaru said, bluntly. Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, boss stop dilly dalling and go already."

Honey nodded with two thumbs up and a mouthful of cake. Mori nodded in silent approval. Tamaki nodded with a new found determination. "Right!" He said, with a grin. And with that he marched out of the music room to pursue the Shadow King himself.

* * *

><p>The garden of Ouran Highschool was a great place to escape. Kyoya knew that from personal experience. He sighed sitting in a corner of the garden with a bench and a array of different flowers surrounding it. Dammit, he was never gonna be taken lightly of this one. He put his head in his hands, letting the argument replay over and over again. It was more embarrassing every time he heard his own words echo in his head. His headache was throbbing more than ever making him so exhausted and frustrated. Not to mention he never finished his reports. Shit.<p>

"K-Kyoya?.." Said a familiar blonde. Kyoya's eyes snapped open beneath his hands. Oh God, can't he get a break? He swallowed after a minute of patient silence. "What is it, now?" He said, hiding his hurt expression beneath his hands. His so frustrated he could almost cry. Almost. Tamaki took a step forward and crouched down in front of him. Kyoya wasn't sure what the boys intentions were as the blonde's fingers gently took his hands away from his face and also gently removing his fogged glasses and setting them aside. And he let him. Much to Tamaki's surprise. Tamaki then took a step farther and tilted the dark haired boys face to look dead straight on to his. "Kyoya, I am so sorry. I- I shouldn't have been so blinded by Haruhi and everyone else and forgetting the reason we even have the club... And forgetting the reason I care about you so much. I promise, I'll never leave you alone again. I care about you too much to lose you." He said, so sternly, that Kyoya almost questioned If this was really Tamaki talking. Kyoya blinked at lost for words. Tamaki looked at his friend bashfully and kept talking. "I... I am grateful. More grateful than any words can describe. You stood by me through all my whining and arrogance... And that's why I think I... Love you so much."

Kyoya could almost feel like he could faint. Almost. Kyoya flushed a deep red. Those words tugged at him like no others could. Kyoya gave a smile. A weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. "Someone has to be there, moron. And I'm more than honored of having it be me." He replied, letting his coolness take over. Tamaki broke out into a grin. He smiled sheepishly as he slowly leaned in and gently brushed Kyoya's lips with his.

Kyoya felt like fireworks just exploded in his chest. And it was such a wonderful feeling. He tugged the collar of Tamaki's uniform, smashing his lips more harder against his. Tamaki was taken by surprise, but closed his eyes and melted into it. He was in heaven. They both were. They repeatedly kissed each other's lips more passionately than the last, leaving the other panting and breathless for more. After which Tamaki slowly made it to the Shadow Kings neck leaving sweet love bites, in his skin, leaving the dark haired boy to fight off a moan from escaping. And even though they fought, and even though they were lost into each others ignorance at times, they always knew that as the role of a Mother and as of a Father that they would pull back into each other again, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN YOU TAMAKI AND KYOYA AND YOUR ADORABLENESS! This was amazing to write. And I want to thank all of you guys for your support. It means a buttload! Even though I'm new at this, you all welcomed me with open arms and thats amazing in my book. You guys are awesome and I love you all! Reviews, and favorites give me life so don't be afraid to give me some life on that shit. Till next time!<strong>


End file.
